The Upcoming Storm
by A Mare Undercover
Summary: Prequel to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Mischief and Lies Strike. Loki and his army plan their takeover on Equestria and the extermination of the entire pony race, aware that Twilight and her friends will stop them. What plans do they have in mind?


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. Loki belongs to Marvel. I also don't own Loki's pony design; it belongs to lizzytheviking on Deviantart. I also don't own the design of Twilight's Keyblade, it belongs to ReyJJJ. The Keyblade itself belongs to Disney/Square Enix.

The Princesses' old Castle had been abandoned ever since Canterlot was founded. Now, it's empty with nopony living there, now it's being occupied by it's new owners…an army of an evil jealous god from Ponyheim. Inside the main room, two shadowy figures were talking. The griffin one, Gilda, scoffed, "So, where's this boss of ours? I'm getting anxious to get payback on Rainbow Crash and her lame friends."

"Oh relax, Gilda. Our leader will come when he comes." The other shadowy figure, a unicorn mare, reassured her. "I know how you feel though; I'm anxious as well to defeat Twilight and become 'great and powerful' like I'm meant to be."

"Ugh, you think you can become 'great and powerful', but you keep losing to Twilight. And have you seen our boss? He should've attacked Equestria years ago when he found out about his true parentage, but noooooooo! He killed some filly in a cave at Canterlot!"

"From the legends I've been told, he's supposedly the god of lies and mischief and the adoptive brother of somepony named Thor."

"Well, what would happen after he's won, once he's king of all of Equestria?" Gilda scoffed. "Would he need us still or would he kill us? I don't even know what his evil plan is!"

"Oh, I know what his evil plan is, shelas." A voice spoke up in a gruff Australian accent as General Shield Strike, the newest member of the group since his arrest for the mass murder he and his soldiers caused, walked up to them. "Why, if it isn't General Shield Strike, the strongest warrior in all of Equestria…" Trixie mused.

"Oh save your flattery if you don't want to have him kill you with his bare hooves like he did to that griffin!" Gilda remarked to Trixie in annoyance.

"Oh, I won't let him kill me or else the boss wouldn't like it. I was just surprised to see him."

"Ugh! So, what the heck do you mean you know what his evil plan is?"

General Shield Strike sighed in annoyance as he explained, "He wants revenge on ponies for something that happened in the past, but I don't know what it is…"

"Ok, 'then add the chains on the end with the strings attached to each gem and place them on the end of the weapon.'" Twilight Sparkle read from a book on weapon making while she was constructing a weapon for emergencies. She used her magic to levitate the key chains to her weapon and tightened the strings carefully. "Done!"

Spike, her assistant/adoptive brother/adoptive son, came into the room, fascinated at what the lavender unicorn was doing. "Hey, Twilight. How's the weapon coming along?" He asked, knowing that she had been working on that weapon for days now.

"Great! I'm finished with it already!" Twilight answered with a grin. "Anyways, we're out of quills, ink, and flour. I'm heading out to get some." Spike explained to Twilight.

"Spike, you need to take a break. You've been working since we woke up."

"I'm fine, Twilight, really."

"True, but you don't wanna overwork yourself. How about this, once you get the supplies, we can spend some time with our friends. How about that?" Twilight said with a wink.

"Well…alright, as long as I don't have to carry anything heavy." Spike nodded as he headed out the door in a hurry. "Ok, now that the weapon's finished, I can finally test it out!" Twilight smiled, levitating her new weapon and slashing it around at the air.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Loki was watching an image of Twilight slash around her new weapon. The shadowy figure calmly said, "I envy that Twilight Sparkle…she has a family that still cares for her. An assistant who she sees as her adoptive brother and adoptive son…two parents that love her still, a brother who continues to care for her, a royal family that are her brother's in laws…and what do I get?"

"NOTHING!" He roared while slashing his hooves all over the place and hitting everything. "MY LIFE IS RUINED, ALL THANKS TO MY SO CALLED FATHER, MY ADOPTIVE BROTHER, AND THOSE PONIES! THEY WILL ALL DIE, EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

Loki calmed down a bit, breathing in and out. This was the one way the villain could release his rage. At the moment, Flim and Flam entered.

Flim said, "Good afternoon, sir." Flam blinked a bit as he saw the damage and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Nothing. What is it?" Loki grunted in annoyance.

"The others are waiting."

"Fine; we may as well get this finished with…"

General Shield Strike, Gilda, and Trixie waited as Loki entered the room, followed by Flim and Flam. The griffin snapped, "About time, Loki! What took you so long?"

"Gilda, don't question the boss!" Flim exclaimed nervously. "Calm down, Flim. I did keep them waiting, so I can think of my plan." Loki reassured Flim.

"Listen; we are getting close to beginning our takeover. Before we do so, we need more help." "Like who?" General Shield Strike asked.

"Shield Strike, are some of your soldiers that were in prison with you?"

"Of course! My mates are with me! We're gonna plan the strategy once you get the others!"

"Excellent. Go plan your strategy." Loki said before turning to Trixie. "Now, Trixie, I want you to find those Diamond Dogs, the same ones that kidnapped Rarity. Recruit them at once!"

"Ok. What do I do after that?" Trixie asked, nodding her head. The shadowy figure slapped his hoof across her face in response before leaving. "Loki seems cranky today…" Trixie muttered as she left.

As General Shield Strike left, Gilda asked Loki, "Ok, so we'll get the dogs, anypony else?"

"Yes, I shall soon release HIM." Loki answered with an evil smile, much to Gilda's surprise and concern.

"You're kidding me! You want to release…HIM?! The Lord of Chaos and Disharmony?!"

"Yes, his chaos shall turn the fate of Equestria in our favor…and soon Equestria will be ours!"

"About what you said when you recruited me, I wanna know what the prize is once Rainbow Crash and the others are defeated! Don't forget to tell us!" Gilda snapped to Loki as she flew off.

Unknown to her, Loki said to himself with a smirk, "You shall find out what the prize is, Gilda…you and your friends will not get it until my brother is dead when he arrives in Equestria…" He fired a spell at a statue that looked like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Once it was in pieces, the Alicorn smiled evilly and then let out an evil laugh that echoed throughout the castle. The time is almost here…

Voice Actors:

Tara Strong … Twilight Sparkle

Cathy Weseluck … Spike

Maryke Hendrikse … Gilda

Kathleen Barr … Trixie

Hugh Jackman … General Shield Strike

Tom Hiddleston … Loki

Samuel Vincent … Flim

Scott McNeil … Flam


End file.
